


December 27, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos enjoyed eating a chocolate cake with his daughter after a day of running errands for the Kents.





	December 27, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos enjoyed eating a chocolate cake with his daughter after a day of running errands for the Kents and battling villains near Metropolis restaurants.

THE END


End file.
